Warm Winds
by Lady Lanet
Summary: Some one close to Yusuke dies. Another friend gets closer. Rating for death. NOT for KeikoxYusuke lovers. KuYu UPDATED! Chapter 3, Sad Winds up! Review!
1. Warm winds

Warm Winds.  
  
Summary. Someone close to Yusuke dies. Someone else gets closer.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Warm winds. Calm winds. Winds that swayed your curtains on summer days blew through the store. It mingled with the coldness from the freezers in the back of the store.  
  
Yusuke frowned. Why did he ever agree to come here? Oh yeah... His mom would kick him out of the house. He picked out the milk from the cooler. One quart. All he needed.  
  
Another gusty wind warmed his hand. He would pay and leave. No fuss at all. Then he could go back to sleep.  
  
The cashier muttered the amount of money needed. The boy paid quickly. Always suspicious of the detective, the man counted the coins carefully before he allowed Yusuke to go. He almost seemed bitter about it.  
  
Man, Yusuke thought to himself as he left the shop, bag swinging over his shoulder, Why does everyone think I did something WRONG?!  
  
A image of Keiko recounting all the things that he had done in the past went through his mind. It poofed and disappeared though when he crossed the street. After making sure the crossing sign changed. Yusuke suffered a slight fear of cars ever after his accident. But he never told anyone.  
  
Yusuke wasn't afraid of anything!!! Anything but what would happen.  
  
Warm winds. Calming winds. Loving winds that caressed your cheeks on your wedding day. These warm winds carried to him a sound.  
  
Screeching sounds, a cars breaks. Shattering glass, crunching metal. The sound of someone screaming. Yusuke turned his head. A car accident.  
  
Something panged. Something was wrong. Something happened.  
  
He walked over to the other road. A car was compacted into a wall. A woman no older than his mother climbed out. Her face was horrified.  
  
People were gathered around something. Someone screamed to call an ambulance. A man was dialing a number on the pay phone.  
  
Yusuke walked closer.  
  
Warm winds. Calming winds. Winds that blew on the first day of summer. These winds brought the smell of burnt rubber to him. And blood as well.  
  
He looked over a short womans shoulder.  
  
Pang.  
  
His heart skipped a beat.  
  
Pang.  
  
It started to beat wildly in his chest. Painfully.  
  
Brown hair cast over a beautiful face. A blood stained pink blouse. A shopping sack still held in one hand.  
  
He yelled. Everyone looked to him. The feared Yusuke Urameshi, crying the name of a girl.  
  
Let me through! He yelled. A few people stepped aside.  
  
Warm winds. Calming winds. Winds that gently moved your hammock on a saturday. These winds brought to him the smell of concrete and fear.  
  
He knelt down next to her, taking her head in his hands.  
  
No breathing. No heart beat. Only blood.  
  
Her ribs were broke. Her arms were shattered. Her slip-on shoe was falling off one foot.  
  
A wind tousled her light brown hair.  
  
Yusuke heard nothing. He only held her close to him. All memories of her yelling at him disappeared.  
  
Warm winds. Calm winds. The wind that brought you the scents of spring flowers. These winds brought him memories of her. When she gave him his first bottle of hair gel for his fifth birthday.  
  
The bells of an ambulance came down the road. People cleared a way for the stretcher.  
  
A man in a white coat lifted Keiko from his arms. Another man knelt down and gave Yusuke a comforting pat on the back.  
  
She was gone. She was gone. He knew. He felt her soul being carried away for judgment. The winds told him that.  
  
Warm winds. Calming winds. The winds that sprayed you with water from the ocean. These winds blew a tear from his eyes.  
  
Yusuke stood. Warm winds. On a warm summer day. These carried to him the cries of the woman. She has yelling, he could tell her throat was hoarse.  
  
Just to think. He was supposed to be on his way home. He was supposed to be going back to sleep with the window open, letting the warm winds in.  
  
Warm winds. Calming winds. The winds that blew rose petals about at a celebration.  
  
Warm winds. Calming winds. The winds that carried the tears to the ground at a funeral.  
  
Warm winds. Warm winds.  
  
This warm wind was anger.  
  
She was gone. She was gone.  
  
This warm wind was anger.  
  
She was dead. She was dead.  
  
This warm wind was anger.  
  
He was crying. He was crying.  
  
This warm wind was sadness.  
  
Warm winds. Calming winds. This wind was sadness.  
  
Warm winds tried to comfort Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
NOT THE END  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Me: Look foreword to the next chapter!!! Who is this friends that will get closer to Yusuke's heart?!


	2. Cold winds

WarmWind  
%%%%%%%  
  
Note: Okay. I might not carry the Warm Winds' things through because most of this is going to take place inside. All righty!!! I am very sorry, but as much as I support the pairing, this will not be Yusuke/Jin. I luuuuvvvv you Jin!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay. Not MINE. I am, however, in ownership of this plot and the book I am writing.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Cool winds greeted Yusuke Urameshi when he entered the hospital. Cold bland winds that smelt of death and tragedy.  
  
There was a woman sitting behind a desk, her dark brown hair tied into a bun at the back of her head.  
  
At once he thought of Keiko. That brown hair and those beautiful brown eyes. But she looked up at him, and that thought was dashed.  
  
He said as he walked closer to the desk. The woman set down her pen and nodded.  
  
And you are? She asked in a quick, smooth tone.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi, a girl named Keiko was brought in earlier....  
  
Oh, yes. Her parents told me to get you up there. She said.  
  
After signing the visitors pad, Yusuke stepped into the empty elevator.  
  
On his way up, all her could think of was Keiko. The medics had brought her here because they still felt a pulse in their machines. He knew she was done for.  
  
He knew she was already dead.  
  
Her parents were crying, shoulder to shoulder. Their hands thrown around eachother.  
  
He waited quietly, back against the wall. He looked at his shoes.  
  
And thought.  
  
Somebody else came up in the elevator.  
  
It was his mom.  
  
Oh, Yusuke! When I heard what happened I rushed straight over here!!! I thought.... Autsuko did not finish.  
  
She hugged her son tightly and the shoulders and kept him there.  
  
I'm so... sorry. She said.  
  
Yusuke took advantage of this.  
  
He cried into her shoulder.  
  
He never heard the doctor come out with his final word.  
  
Keiko Yukimura, dead: 7:34 pm.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
It did not take long for the other two Detectives to be notified of this.  
  
Said his mother as Kurama came in the door, Someone named Kuwabara' is on the phone.  
  
He took the object from his hand. Kuwabara's crackly voice came over it.  
  
Didja here? He asked.  
  
No, what? Kurama answered.  
  
I just got a call from Yusuke. I'm heading over to the hospital right now.  
  
Is he okay? Asked Kurama wildly.  
  
Yeah..... Well, psychically as you would call it. He sounds real upset and wouldn't say it. I think some kid got hit by a car... that's what it sounded like over the phone.  
  
All right, I'll be right over.  
  
Hanging up the phone, the red-haired man looked over his shoulder.  
  
Mom!! I'm sorry, but I have to go!!! He called. Throwing on a light jacket, he hurried out the door.  
  
On his way down the side walk, a warm wind tossed his hair. Kurama patted it back down and continued on his way.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
The hospital was not the best place to be on a warm summer day. It was cold and empty smelling. The bland and tasteless waiting room, was, unfortunately, bland, cold, smelly, AND uncomfortable.  
  
Kuwabara sat in the cold and hard chair. He wondered what had upset Yusuke so....  
  
Kurama walked in the door, looking worried.  
  
When did you..  
  
Four minuets ago. Stupid waiting room.  
  
Do you know what happened?  
  
I already said, Yusuke's really upset and he wanted to tell us something.  
  
There were steps down the hall.  
  
Kurama stepped aside.  
  
In walked the very boy. His eyes were downcast, his mouth was closed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sit down.... There's a lot of talking I need to do....  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Jaws dropped, tears were spilt, and cries of disbelief were heard.  
  
You..... You.... It..... Can't.....  
  
I saw it with my own eyes. I heard it with my own ears.  
  
There's no way.....  
  
There is if you live in this godforsaken world.  
  
The boy stood.  
  
I.... just don't know.  
  
Kuwabara stood,  
  
I'm gonna go call sis.... She needs to know. He said.  
  
He walked past Yusuke and out the door.  
  
the Detective sat, head in his hands.  
  
I just can't believe it. He mumbled.  
  
She really is gone.  
  
It wasn't your fault. Said Kurama soothingly. He walked over and sat down next to Yusuke.  
  
I don't know that! If I had some healing powers then maybe I could've helped her!! But can I heal?! I CAN'T!!!  
  
Taken aback, Kurama recoiled.  
  
Oh... I'm sorry if I startled you... It's just that....  
  
I understand. I felt the same way when my mother was so close to death. Always snapping at people, sleepless nights.... You know...  
  
I guess...  
  
There was a long silence. Kurama wrapped his arm around Yusuke and held him there. The raven haired boy was secretly thankful for this comfort. He laid his head on the redheads shoulder.  
  
Tears began to melt. They stopped. For about a half hour, there were no new tears, there were no no words.  
  
There were only winds.  
  
There were only warm winds as they comforted Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
You THOUGHT the warm winds would just keep on blowing, eh???  
  
Just a few more chapters. Please, hang on!!!! Please review!!!  
  
oh, yeah. Tell me in your review what pairing you would like to see in a multi-chapter fic.  
  
But be warned.  
  
I do NOT support or write:  
Suiichi (Human Kurama) and Karasu. Youko/Karasu okay.  
Yusuke/kuwabara  
Kuwabara/Hiei  
Okay dokies!! I am a strong supporter of Hiei/Kurama and Touya/Jin, or even better, Kurama/Touya!!! Vote away!!!


	3. Sad Winds

  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho still not mine. I sent a letter, waiting for it.  
  
((((((((((((  
  
A sad wind caressed Yusukes cheek. No, it was not a wind, but a sigh. A sigh of deep sadness.  
  
It was Kurama.  
  
The boy looked up, his friend had his eyes closed, tears running down them. His arm was still on Yusukes back, his red head still resting on the detectives raven one.  
  
Asked Yusuke softly, Why do you cry so much? No offense, of course, but you didn't know Keiko that well.  
  
Kurama lifted his head to stare deep into Yusukes eyes. Those deep green eyes were stricken with sadness but gleamed with life.  
  
I do not cry these tears for your friend. I did, before, but these are not hers. Kurama answered.  
  
Then... who?  
  
I cry them for you. For you to be so sad. For you to be so sad, is for me to be sad.  
  
Thanks. I guess maybe I just needed a shoulder to cry on or something. I feel a little better now.... but.....  
  
Yusuke did not finish.  
  
He closed his chocolate eyes.  
  
Nothing will bring her back.  
  
You loved her very much. I can understand..... To loose someone you knew your whole life.  
  
The Spirit Detective nodded. He felt strange, he was warm and comfortable decides the feeling of sadness around him.  
  
It was not the fact that Kurama had given him such kind words....  
  
It was Kurama himself.  
  
Kurama himself was sitting right next to him, arm around the shoulder, trying to comfort.  
  
Trying to comfort.....  
  
Trying to comfort.  
  
This comfort was different then the one Keiko had given him. This comfort was different then the one that anyone else had given him.  
  
Was it because this was Kurama?  
  
Something boiled up in Yusukes chest. Something was flaring in his heart.  
  
Yes, he had cared for Keiko. She was a friend, a companion....  
  
But love?  
  
Did he love her?  
  
He let out a small sigh. A soft sigh. A sad wind.  
  
He asked. The red-haired teen looked over to Yusuke, his green eyes aglow.  
  
  
  
Do understand love? I mean, what does it mean to love someone? I know it's a corny question... But...  
  
I do not think that anyone could understand love unless they were really in it.  
  
Yusuke wondered what to say next. Could he dare tell Kurama what was in his mind?  
  
Before, he would say words without thinking, regretting them later.  
  
But he thought this through.  
  
I didn't think it before.... He muttered.  
  
A tear slid down his cheek.  
  
I always thought that I loved her.  
  
Kuramas head snapped sharply, looking back to Yusuke. His green eyes seemed to pierce right through him.  
  
The fox answered.  
  
I always thought that if something like this happened.... I would feel a gaping hole. He put his right hand over his heart, Right here.  
  
You... didn't?  
  
I don't feel that hole. It is a hole, yes. But not... not a big one.....  
  
I see....  
  
Who do I love? Thought Yusuke. Who do I really love? I know the answer I just can't think it.... I just can't...  
  
But could he?  
  
Could the sad wind that blew in his mind actually mean something?  
  
Was it trying to tell him something?  
  
The door opened.  
  
The sad wind was blow away by the warm wind.  
  
Who is this at the door? Will Yusuke figure out what the winds have to do with this?!?! 


	4. Old Winds

  
  
Me: Okay dokies. I think there's only a few chapters left. You may or may not see why the winds have such a big part in all of this. Or it may just be that I'm a Jin freak and like the element of air a lot.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It was Kuwabara. The door into the side waiting room opened with a warm wind. But it was soon followed by a cold wind.  
  
She's comin.... I think I might go wait outside for her. He said. Yusuke nodded, still looking at the floor.  
  
The door closed.  
  
There was a new wind this time, one Kurama could not identify. It was different...  
  
There were so many feelings balled up into yusuke, though. He could not speak. There was sadness, anger, loneliness, and love.  
  
But love for whom?  
  
Love for who?  
  
Was it just just him, or was he comfortable in Kuramas arms like that? Was the soft motion of the others breathing easing him?  
  
Was this what he had thought it?  
  
Yusuke broke the silence suddenly.  
  
  
  
Do you love anyone?  
  
this caught the red haired boy off guard. Did he love anyone? Or was it just a feeling?  
  
I do. He surprised even himself when he said that.  
  
  
  
It... it... They would never give me another look.  
  
Is it Hiei?  
  
What are you imposing?! Kurama half yelled.  
  
I was just guessing!!!  
  
Kuramas arms left Yusukes back. He crossed them like a pouting child.  
  
Robbed suddenly of warmth, Yusuke shivered. He rubbed against the back of his chair, but that made little difference.  
  
I was just wondering... Said the Spirit Detective.  
  
Why would you think that I was in love with Hiei? Asked Kurama.  
  
Well.... I mean, you knew him better than all of us... And you cared for him... And... I think Hiei liked you more than he liked me, that's for sure.  
  
Perhaps... But I have not even seen him for a long time.  
  
  
  
There was long silence.  
  
Words tried time and time again to come up in their throats. But the two were too deep in their thoughts to even say anything.  
  
At last, when about ten minuets of silence had passed, Yusuke broke it.  
  
Do you love me?  
  
A deep breath, the deep breath before the plunge.  
  
The eye of a storm of winds.  
  
  
  
I was that one word, so simple. A three letter word. There was no thoughts in Yusukes mind.  
  
Just one.  
  
Just one sentence.  
  
He said yes.  
  
He said yes.  
  
He said yes.  
  
Sadness changed to happiness, Anger changed to peace, loneliness changed to security, and love....  
  
Love was the same.  
  
Love did not care for boundaries. For enemies or friends, for anything.  
  
I love you too.  
  
That was the warmness. The warm winds.  
  
Kurama stood. He looked down at Yusuke...  
  
He smiled.  
  
He smiled a warm smile.  
  
Yusuke stood as well.  
  
A smile can change everything.  
  
The smile that a wounded soldier flashed his friend. The smile that told the mother her son would come home.  
  
The smile on Yuletide morning.  
  
The smile.  
  
They kissed. Warm, smooth, full of love.  
  
There was nothing that could disturb them now. Nothing.  
  
When they drew apart, gasping for breath, Yusuke spoke first.  
  
I'm glad I told you. Maybe it was something keeping me back...  
  
Their arms were still around eachother.  
  
A cold wind.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Are we disturbing something? Asked a sly voice.  
  
Immediately, the two jumped apart.  
  
It was Shizuru, her brown eyes flicking to each of them.  
  
No, nothing. Stammered Yusuke quickly.  
  
Shizuru stopped smiling.  
  
When I heard I rushed over here. I'm sorry, kid. Said the woman. She bowed her head.  
  
Thanks. It just happened so quickly.  
  
Kuwabara walked in behind his sister. He frowned. Was it just him or was Kurama looking a little flushed?  
  
What's wrong, Kurama? He asked.  
  
Oh, nothing. I just... Um... Have to use the bathroom. Kurama said quickly and waved his hands.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Kurama splashed cool water over his face.  
  
He had really done it.  
  
It had really happened.  
  
Only in his wildest dreams did he ever think of kissing Yusuke. Since the day the boy first saved his life, to the day when he was nearly killed by Karasu in the Dark Tournament, he had loved him.  
  
Then the wind.  
  
No one had walked into the bathroom. No one had walked in on him.  
  
It was an old wind. He had felt it before. Somewhere, anywhere.  
  
Do you really love him?'  
  
That voice. Kurama turned back. His mirror image was talking to him.  
  
What... Is going on?  
  
'I'm just asking you the question, Suuichi. Answer it.'  
  
Kurama rubbed his eyes. It wasn't him...  
  
It was Youko. His gold eyes gleaming, he was smirking, a look to common for him.  
  
I do love him.  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
Of course I am. And what could YOU know about something like love?  
  
I know enough.'  
  
You know nothing.  
  
'I know what the winds tell me.'  
  
Kuramas green eyes narrowed.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Youko shrugged. His golden eyes closed for a moment. Then they opened.  
  
You should keep an eye out, human fool. The winds are telling you something, and perhaps you should listen.'  
  
I don't understand.  
  
'You forget. Your spirit won't die like his will. Your spirit will continue to live as long as mine does.'  
  
He had forgotten.  
  
You won't die as he will. Get yourself out of this before you regret it.'  
  
I love Yusuke, bastard. Your words don't mean anything to me!!  
  
If they don't mean anything to you, then why do you believe it?' Youko returned.  
  
The old winds. They gusted again.  
  
SHUT UP!!!! Kurama yelled. He slammed his fist into the mirror. It cracked and shattered and cut his hand.  
  
Crimson blood dripped from his knuckles.  
  
I won't listen to you anymore.  
  
But the voice didn't stop echoing in his mind.  
  
Kurama fell to the floor, his arms clamped over his head.  
  
I love him. I love him. I love him.  
  
A warm wind,  
A cold wind,  
A sad wind,  
A old wind.  
  
These winds blew.  
  
These winds tried to comfort Kurama.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Me: It is not done. I think there will be a few more chapters. I''m trying to get some type of poem out of the chapter names. I think it will go like this:  
  
Warm Winds  
Cold Winds  
Sad Winds  
Old Winds  
New Winds  
Bad Winds  
Warm Winds Again.  
  
You get the idea. Update!!! 


	5. New Winds

Okay. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Thanks for reading, y'all.

New Winds

Yusuke watched as Kurama entered the room, followed by a new kind of wind, one he couldn't place.

He noticed that Kurama didn't meet his eyes, that he just looked down at the floor. His hand was clasped tightly in the other.

Stains of crimson on normally clean flesh.

Kurama took a seat away from Yusuke, far away. It was as if he were in Maikai...

The red-haired demon did not look up. He was almost afraid to meet Yusuke's brown eyes, to see them one more time.

'Get yourself out of this before you regret it.' He heard in his mind.

Before you regret it...

He would never regret being in love. Never. It was impossible to regret something like that.

Kurama looked down at his injured hand. Still bleeding lightly, still stinging.

"Kuwa, why don't we go get something to eat," Said Shizuru, "We might be here for a bit. I think that Yusuke might want to talk to Keikos parents."

The brother and sister left soon after that.

The new wind was back in the room.

The warm winds were gone.

The cold winds were gone.

The sad winds were gone.

The old winds were gone.

The new wind was here.

Kurama felt a presence above him, and he looked up, surprised. Yusuke stood over him, looking down. The demon felt a tinge of heat go over his cheeks.

"What happened to your hand?" Asked Yusuke, kneeling so that he was at eye-level with Kurama.

"Nothing," Said Kurama, snapping his hand away. Yusuke looked hurt.

"What's wro-"

Kurama cut him off in a uncharacteristic display of rage with: "EVERYTHING!"

Yusuke fell back, surprised. He had only heard Kurama yell a few times before...

"What do you mean, 'everything'?" Asked Yusuke, keeping calm.

"I mean... I..." Kurama tried to find the right words, "I was visited by... Youko."

"Youko? You mean, the other guy?" Asked Yusuke, confused.

"Yes... He said that... I should stop this before I regret it..."

Emerald green eyes met chocolate brown ones, looking for answers... for comfort.

"But the thing is, is that I could NEVER, NEVER regret being in love with you. I could never... It's impossible." Said Kurama.

"I see... Maybe Youko's just jealous. You know..." Said Yusuke.

A new wind around them, a comforting one. Just like the warm winds that had started it all.

They were both tired of walking their lonely roads.

They were ready to walk the road together. The road of life.

"I could never regret loving you, either. I never could, would, or will." Said Yusuke, taking Kurama's bloody hands in his own.

Crimson... crimson like his hair.

Crimson like the sunset outside.

"You won't regret it?" Asked Kurama.

He had felt regret too many times before.

He had felt alone too many times before.

"I won't regret it." Answered Yusuke.

He had felt pain too many times before.

He had felt despair too many times before.

They were both ready to face regret, loneliness, pain, and despair together.

The new wind that had found it's way around them warmed.

Warm winds...

Warm winds...

Warm winds...

This new wind was love.

Warm winds...

Warm winds...

Warm winds...

This new wind was love.

Warm winds...

Warm winds...

Warm winds...

This new wind was hope.

And love.

Hope and love.

Love and hope.

Warm winds push away cold winds, like when light floods a dark room.

New winds push away old winds, like when someone opens a window in a musty room.

A lonely road should never be walked alone.

A lonely wind should never blow alone.

A warm wind is always there.

A warm wind would always be there for Kurama and Yusuke,.

Always.

The warm wind of life, hope, and happiness.

The warm wind of love.

The love that would be there until the winds themselves died.

end

I would like to thank everyone.

The reviewers.

Greenday for supplying the music.

My Mom and Dad.

And my best friend, who died on a warm August day.

Her name was Wind.

And we all miss her.

Dedicated to Wind Renay,

9/12/90 - 3/8/04


End file.
